divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Artemis
Goddess Artemis - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Arrow Shower - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master Job: Artemis Effect: Attacks all enemies and ignores half of the attribute defense value. 'Goddess Names and Rarity' Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, which replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). ' ' '(Artemis) Aura (Normal)' : I will start a revolution as Artemis. Follow me closely : Max Level: 30 :Attribute: Fire : Base Stats -- Atk: 22; Def: 170 : Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? '(Artemis) Silvia (Normal+)' : Please don't worry about disturbing me. Don't you notice I am practicing archery? A good archer can hit their target no matter the distraction. : Max Level: 35 : Attribute: Water : Base Stats -- Atk: 31; Def: 250 : Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? : '(Artemis) Lena (Rare)' : Many candidates are seeking to be Artemis, but I will be the one for sure. Everyone else should go back home. :: Max Level: 40 :: Attribute: Earth :: Base Stats -- Atk: ??; Def: ??? :: Max Stats -- Atk: 387; Def: 3660 : '(Artemis) Daisy (S Rare)' : Why are you looking at me so much? Oh, my beauty is too much for you? Well, that is to be expected if I will be Artemis. :: Max Level: 45 :: Attribute: Water :: Base Stats -- Atk: ??; Def: ??? :: Max Stats -- Atk: 586; Def: 5550 : '(Artemis) Jenny (S Rare+)' : To hunt, high in the sky as Artemis, I will make that dream come true! :: Max Level: 50 :: Attribute: Forest :: Base Stats -- Atk: ??; Def: ??? :: Max Stats -- Atk: 912; Def: 8240 : Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon : Weapons equipable for Artemis characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body : Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Artemis characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm : Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Artemis characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist : Faulds, tassets, cuisse, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Artemis characters _____ (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? _____ (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Artemis Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???